


Mine!

by Naaklasolus



Series: Old Republic Histories [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Orgus being Orgus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Theron and Zeron have a slight interruption.
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Series: Old Republic Histories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Zeron Paran belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Orgus quietly watched as a certain little one wandered into the living area with her blanket wrapped around her and rubbing at her eyes blearily before noticing the pair on the couch and scowling -- or rather pouting -- as they were making out then she toddled over and tugged on Zeron’s trouser’s leg.

“Zer!” Tscira whined as Zeron ignored her in favor of kissing a certain Shan boy. “Zeeeer! I has a bad dream!”.

“She’s not going to stop, Zeron.” Orgus remarked which caused both boys to fly apart from each other, and resulted in a groan as Zeron ended up on the floor with Tscira immediately climbing on top of him and giggling evilly. “Can’t tell you how many times you kids interrupted Harron and I. Might as well see what she wants. I can take her from you, if you’d like?”.

Orgus smiled dryly as the brat’s ears started twitching wildly while Theron sunk in his seat and tryied to hide in his jacket, and little Tscira reached up to pet the ears and giggled as it flickered under her hand. 

Zeron gently wrapped the cub in a hug and refused to look Orgus in the eyes.

“Kid, you know I’m married. I have no issues with you seeing people, just do a better job at hiding it, okay?” Orgus said gently as Zeron nuzzled Tscira who purred at him happily.

“Okay…” Zeron said with a sigh of relief while Tscira glared at Theron.

“Mine! Mine Zer!” The girl exclaimed as she hugged Zeron.

“Also, teach your Padawan how to share.” Orgus advised as Zeron stood up with her and rejoined his boyfriend on the couch, and passed her off to Theron who just cuddled the little one. “So, who’s hungry?”


End file.
